The present disclosure relates generally to a knitting machine and, more particularly, relates to a knitting machine with a biased cam member for actuating a sinker.
Various knitting machines have been developed that can automate the knitting process. For example, knitting machines can include a plurality of knitting needles, a carriage, and one or more feeders. The carriage can move the feeder relative to the needles as the feeder feeds yarn toward the needles. The needles can, in turn, form the knitted component from the yarn. These actions can repeat until the knitted component is fully formed.
Knitting machines can also include sinkers that perform various functions during the knitting process. For example, sinkers can assist in formation of loops from the yarn. Sinkers can also hold down formed loops of the knitted component as the needles add new loops to the component. Moreover, sinkers can perform so-called “knock over,” in which the sinker supports a previously-formed loop as a new loop is drawn through the previously-formed loop.